


Funny

by imthepunchlord



Series: Reversed [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat!Kagami, F/F, Kaganette, Kuro Neko, Marigami, giggly hero has the giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: What's the opposite of a stoic hero? A giggly one.





	Funny

When Ladybug went down from her struggle of taking a single step, an explosive laughter filled the air.

“I’m sorry!” came the following cry, struggling between the chortles, “I’m so, hehe, sorry, My Lady I,” there was a withheld snort, “I don’t mean—”

“It’s ok, Kuro, its ok,” Ladybug sighed from where she lay on the ground, lips pursed. “It's not your fault.” As Kuro Neko died down from her fit, Ladybug slowly got up, only to hiss when her head hit the edge of the bench.

With a bit of giggles, Kuro dropped down beside her, flashing her a big grin, her cheeks pink from her mirth. When Ladybug met her golden brown eyes, bright against a green sclera, the samurai themed hero pulled down her black and green cat kabuki mask over the black ribbon that covered her eyes, like she was trying to contain her flustered giggles. Perhaps she was. Perhaps she was, Kuro Neko, Ladybug found, can be awkward when expressing herself. And sometimes too reactive.

Ladybug asked, “Do you think you can get us to the museum?”

Kuro Neko perked.

“One of Reverser’s targets will be there.”

Kuro nodded, standing up and offering her claws to Ladybug. With a warm smile, Ladybug took it, and stood right into Kuro when she pulled the spotted hero up too hard. The reaction was instantaneous. Kuro jerked away with a giggly squeal, her two sash like tails curling behind her as the black cat fell into a flustered fit.

Behind her, Ladybug stood, blinking in bafflement as she watched Kuro try and contain her excitement, mirth, and nerves.

Slouching with a sigh, Ladybug called out, “Let me know when you’re ready, Kuro.”

“In a few minutes, just give me a moment,” Kuro managed, taking shaky breath, some chuckles contained underneath them.

“Maybe we should get a taxi,” Ladybug mumbled.

Kuro let out something between a cry and laugh. “The heroes of Paris need a taxi…” Kuro slid her mask backup, running her claws through her dark hair. “What a day this’ll be.”

Ladybug silently agreed.


End file.
